


Of Pseudonyms & Suit Ties

by Acethetic



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cat Puns, Does Jumin Han Is Gay?, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, I Tried, Idiots in Love, M/M, Male Protagonist, Oh God Yes, Trust Issues, crack? is that what you smoke? you smoke crack?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acethetic/pseuds/Acethetic
Summary: "Things come apart so easily when they have been held together by lies."~ Dorothy Allison (Bastard Out of Carolina)He didn't mean for things to happen like this. He never thought something like this could ever happen to them.But love is ... complicated. And neither of them know quite what it is, or even how it works for that matter.Sometimes you must lie to find the real truth.Sometimes you must let the truth run free from the start.But the truth will always make its way to the light, one way or another ...(TLDR: It's Jumin's route but MC is a writer for a gossip tabloid. Oh, and MC is a guy.)





	1. Fvest Vrsults

**Author's Note:**

> hey. so. i. got. another. story.  
> because. why. not. hahaha...
> 
> I'm excited to suffer twice as much for the things I love. <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Welcome, it’s your usual opening anime scene - our protag is running late!}

“ _Yeshh, Volly, I geit eht!_ ” I rush out the door, trying to put my jacket on while dragging my bag with my teeth and my phone carefully smushed between my shoulder and my ear. “I’malfaysate, fvuteht’s cuz I giffuh fvest vrsults!”

“You shouldn’t talk with your mouthful, Evans, _God_ … I feel bad for your mother, you’re a fucking handful at twenty-four and I can only _imagine_ how you were as a child,” he replies, probably rubbing his temples and leaning back in his stupidly expensive office chair. ( _It’s red and it swivels and I want one._ )

I spit out the bag strap and hold the phone to my ear while putting on the other sleeve of my jacket, “Gimme a break, ok? I’m practically _Listless’ savior_ ! _Without_ my smartass, you’d have no readers!”

“Hey watch it, _with_ that smartass, you’ll dig your own grave.”

I sling my bag over my shoulder and lock the door to my apartment, rolling my eyes, “Oh _really?_ The worst that could happen is me getting fired, but if anyone’s getting fired it’s gonna be Joanna. It’s _nepotism_ what you’re doing, everyone knows she sucks absolute ass and I’m _not_ talking about yours.”

Wally laughs on the other end and I can officially say that I’ve successfully gotten myself out of trouble this morning.

_Two days in a row, let’s gooooo~!_

“Watch the inappropriate jokes, hotshot, you’re getting cocky.”

“Mhmm, so who’s making inappropriate jokes _now?_ ” I smirk as I take the steps down two by two and start mocking his voice, “ _Watch yourself or you could be out of a job, Wally._ ”

He scoffs but I can sense that underlying insecurity of his, “Whatever, Evans, just get your scrawny ass to work.”

_My smile brightens just a bit more._

“Already on my way, boss.”

 

* * *

 

The train’s rather empty this morning and the people are ordinary. An old lady with a nice purple hat, a mother and her child, a cute couple, some dude with a rad-looking bike … It’s quiet.

_And I don’t like it very much._ It’s 12:19 P.M. and the world is _still_ boring?

“Mind if I sit here?”

Lost in my daze, I nod before I look and immediately regret it. It’s some goth dude with hair so pastel it’s almost white and a spiked choker. He sports significantly light clothing for a late day in January, but who am I to judge?

( _I’ll never understand high-fashion anyway._ )

He takes a seat and I pay him no heed.

“Do you take the train often?” he asks, his voice muffled is through his mask and at first I wasn’t even sure he spoke at all. He stares out the windows across from us rather than speaking directly to me, slouching in his seat with his hands in his pockets.

I keep facing the windows too, pulling my bag closer as I try to match his laid-back aura, “Usually. To get to work n’ stuff. Uhh, how about you?”

I glance at him and he shrugs, “I don’t get out much.”

Fighting back the urge to respond, ‘ _So that’s why you look like a vampire’_ , I go for something simpler (and much more polite), “Ah, well that’s a shame.”

“Not really.” his voice takes on a playful tone and even though he hasn’t moved a single muscle, his whole demeanor seems to change in a split-second. “ _I already live in Paradise._ ”

I frown, carefully edging away from him and closer to the car doors, “Like … Hawaii?”

( _I mentally facepalm. He’s too pale for Hawaii, dumbass!_ )

The stranger lets out a quiet laugh, “No … not exactly. But you’ll get what I mean soon enough.”

The doors hiss open and the overhead speakers cheerily announce the stop, “ _Hongdae Station, you have arrived!_ ”

“Oh, this is my stop,” I quickly get up, feeling uncomfortable and in the mood to get to work for once in my life. I flash the stranger a polite smile and make for the door as I hastily wave back, “It was nice meeting you, but I’ve–”

“ _Wait,_ ”

I stop and turn back, sure that he’s gonna try something on me and I’m gonna end up wallet-less and with a pair of broken glasses. Instead, I find him holding my phone out to me as if to return it, a sort of worried look in his eyes.

I can only stop and stare at him.

“I believe this is yours,” he says but I just can’t focus on that.

_He has mint … eyes?_

“Well? Aren’t you gonna take it?” he raises an eyebrow and I’m hypnotized. (There’s no way his eyes are _mint_ , maybe I’m just wearing the wrong glasses, that’s gotta be it … )

“Uh, I … uh, y-yeah,” I take it from him and look away, trying to lose eye contact. ( _Are they colored contacts??? But they look too real, what-_ ) I don’t know why, but that color makes me both giddy and nervous at the same time. “Um, thanks.”

He nods and then sits back down, facing the windows with his hands in his pockets once again, “No problem. Have fun at work or wherever you’re going.”

“Yeah … sure will,” I tuck my phone in my pocket, making sure to zip it properly this time (even though I could’ve sworn I zipped it right to begin with) and leave just before the automatic doors shut.

I stop a safe distance from the train, looking back through the car windows to catch another glimpse of the goth stranger with piercing mint eyes, but he’s gone. Like he wasn’t even there to begin with.

_Like a ghost._

I jump when the train’s whistle blows, signaling its departure.

I shake my head and square my shoulders, my eyes glued to the exit as I speed walk away from the station, “ _Jesus Christ, I’m never taking the train ever again …_ “

 

* * *

 

“What happened to you? It looks like you’ve seen a ghost or something.” Joanna’s already sitting on my desk when I walk in, sipping her overpriced coffee like she can afford it.

I glare at her while I take off my jacket and begin setting up for the day, “I’ll be seeing _your_ ghost if you don’t get off my desk.”

She clicks her tongue at me and frowns, “Come on, Cily, it’s my break! Humor me for a bit, yeah?”

“Don’t call me ‘Cily’, it sounds like some terrible nickname for Miley Cyrus.” I take out my laptop and sit down as I shove my bag under my desk, “And shouldn’t you be bothering Tyler today? I thought I had your seduction schedule mapped out perfectly.”

She laughs like I’m kidding, “Tyler’s not here today and you make for better conversation.”

I let out a deflated sigh and take a seat in my (crappy) desk chair, “Sure, whatever.”

“Anyways, Head Honcho wants you in his office,” Joanna purrs, putting her coffee down and leaning back on her palms.

“I know that,” I roll my eyes. “Do you have any _important_ information to give me or are you just here because no one else wants to deal with you today?”

“Don’t get your panties in a twist, geez,” she hops off my desk and rolls her eyes. “He said he wants to see you as soon as you get in, so it’s _gotta_ be something important.”

I get up and tuck my laptop under my arm, “He’s probably just gonna lecture me and then praise my brilliance, but _sure_ , think whatever you want.”

“Hmm, whatever then,” she loses interest quickly and heads back to her own desk. “Good luck, Cily.”

“Jesus, _fuck_ , just shut up … ” I mutter, knocking on Wally’s office door. I take note that his blinds are closed.

_Hmm …_

“Come in,” he answers.

I put on my best smile and enter, “Sup Wally, you wanted to see me?”

“Well if it isn’t the man of the hour, _Mr. Cilan Evans_ ,” he swivels in his red office chair like a pompous villain in some cliché superhero movie. Further proving my point, he checks his watch for show, “You’re a few hours late, but still capturing everyone’s attention, aren’t you?”

I scoff and smirk, then take a seat across from him, “No surprise really, I told you I get the best results.”

“ _That’s not what I’m talking about, Cilan,_ ” he uses my first name and suddenly I’m uneasy.

I decide to play it safe and drop the attitude for now, “Ok, well then sorry I’m late. Is that what this is about? I just missed my alarm and I got kinda lost on my way here because I was distracted by a mint-eyed stranger and-”

“It’s not that,” he shakes his head at me and I’m gripping my laptop for dear life.

_Dear God, if this is some sort of elaborate prank to get back at me for my stupidly sassy quips and untimeliness, I’m literally going to throw my laptop at him. I don’t care if I break it, I’ll just buy a new one, I have the money._

Wally’s face is unreadable as he says, “We have reason to fire you.”

_… The fuck?_

I try to laugh but the panic rings out clear as day, “Oh sure! Like you’d fire your _best_ employee out of the blue _right_ when you start gaining popularity because of _his_ efforts and his efforts, _alone!_ Real funny, Wally but-”

“Cilan, you’re fired.”

I’m out of my chair and pacing back and forth in front of his desk in seconds, “Ok, let’s get this straight, I spend two months working my _ass_ off to write interesting articles for this company and then when I work _another_ two months trying to publicize the finished product and _actually_ get us popular and then proceed to go _even further_ with my work, _you fire me?!?_ ”

“Cilan-”

I spin around and slam my hands on his desk, “And what’s this _‘reason’_ you have for firing me anyway? I’ve done nothing but be a cute, little, devoted _puppy_ to _Listless_ ! Sure, I’m not the best co-worker, but I’m certainly not as bad as some of those _cretins_ you like to call ‘journalists’!”

He clears his throat and acts as if I’m _not_ completely flipping my shit, “The employees don’t feel comfortable working with you anymore.”

I scoff and roll my eyes, “So? I don’t feel comfortable working with them either, they’re just gonna have to get used to it! What is this, preschool?”

“They don’t feel comfortable because you’re _gay_ , Cilan.”

I open my mouth to argue, but I seriously wasn’t expecting _that_ to be the reason. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” I bluff.

Wally pulls a couple of envelopes from a desk drawer and slides them across the table. I gloss over the stamps and the exquisite penmanship but I already know what they are without having to open them.

I fall back in the chair and scowl at the ground, “ _How did you get those._ ”

“Someone found these and copied their contents, then spread them throughout the office,” Wally stares at me like some freak at the circus, “The details are _explicit_ evidence of your-”

“ _Do you know this ‘someone’?_ ” I ask through gritted teeth.

He pauses to clear his throat, “No, the papers were given anonymously to everyone at once so no one knew who had copied them in the first place.”

“ _Oh bullshit,_ you set this up didn’t you?” I choke out a bitter laugh, desperately trying to maintain an arrogant, indignant attitude and failing as I snatch the letters from his desk and tuck them safely away in my laptop. “You _knew_ I was gaining favor around here, _they all knew,_ so who’d you get to go through my shit, huh?”

His eyes widen in shock but anger’s quick to follow, “I’ve done _no_ such thing-”

“It was _Joanna_ , wasn’t it?” I glare at him as the puzzle pieces fall in place. “She would’ve gone through my shit with or without your approval, but she got you in on it because _you’d_ benefit most if I got fired.”

_That’s why she put on that whole show at my desk not even five minutes ago!_

“You’re just jumping to conclusions,” he tries to dismiss my accusations but his body language reads like a book.

“ _You’re pathetic,_ ” I scoff and head for the door, “ _Fuck you, Wallace._ ”

I storm out of his office, not caring if I make a scene because I already know everyone would be staring anyway. Joanna seems to have resumed her spot on my desk, smiling like the Cheshire cat.

“What’s up, Cily? You don’t look too hot?” she’s practically asking me to smack that grin off her face.

I ignore her and start shoving whatever I think is expensive into my bag, “Can it, bitch, I’m busy.”

She feigns innocence, “Oh no, did something bad happen?”

“I said, _can it._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly hate Cilan but he's like ... my edgy/bitchy side come to life and, huh.  
> I guess I do love him in the end. What can you do~


	2. Unemployment, Motherfuckers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Mr. Cilan is trying to get over the fact that he just lost his dream job when he gets a mysterious request from username, “UNKNOWN”.}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is a wild ride, my guys.  
> I'm surely enjoying it, but what about y'all?
> 
> eh, if you're here, surely you're here for the ride.  
> Onward we march, my fellows! Enjoy Chapter 2!

I take the train home even though I swore I’d never take it again.

_Well, being unemployed, guess this’ll be my last ride for a while anyway._

I sigh and stare out the windows, wondering just what to do with the rest of my afternoon and what I’ll do about finding a new job.

Can’t call up my main bitch, she’s busy being out of the country.

Can’t hit up my co-workers because we’re not co-workers anymore. (Also, most of them hated me _before_ they knew and now they _all_ probably hate me now that they know.)

I’m never moving back. _Over my dead body._

My head starts to pound and I realize I gave myself a headache. _Great._

As a good way to ignore my problems (probably not, but whateveR), I set my focus on the people around me.

_Journalist Skill: Eavesdrop. Engage._

Putting my headphones on, I pretend to listen to music as I casually scan the faces of my fellow passengers.

“We just got a dog last week! Mom and Dad let me name him, so I named him ‘Riku’ after my favorite idol in IDOLiSH7!” a little girl, too young for school, sits with an old man. “Oh, you probably don’t know I7, Grandpa, but I can teach you all about them later!”

_Good choice, Nanase Riku is my favorite too._

“Yeah, my boyfriend’s a lying bastard and I’m taking him to court,” a woman whispers conspiratorially on her phone.

_Ooh, saucy~_

“WHoa~ My mom made me lunch today! I’m so excited!” a college-aged boy gloats to his friend like he’s back in primary.

_Lucky you. My mom disowned me._

“Did you read that article I sent you from that gossip magazine, _Listless?_ ” a young woman makes light conversation with her friend, both dressed for some type of office job.

_Now you’ve got my attention._ I pretend to turn up my music.

_Targets acquired. Switch to Journalist Skill: Deduct. Engage._

It’s probably the redhead’s first day, her shirt’s been pressed to perfection and her lipstick is a lovely shade of red. She fidgets mildly in her seat and I assume she’s making idle chatter with her friend to try and relax.

Her friend, brunette pixie cut (which is a really neat style, huh), looks really dead. She’s got creases and coffee stains on her shirt and no makeup like the former. Her glasses slip down the bridge of her nose and her eyes are so heavily bagged, I’m afraid if she blinks again she’ll fall fast asleep.

_Geez, if I thought Wally was bad, her boss must be Satan …_

She responds in a tired voice, “The one by Cynthia T. Emmett?”

Although she seems totally miserable, I can’t help but smile at the mention of my alias and I turn away from the pair to hide my reaction. Still, I keep listening out of curiosity.

_Go on, what do you like most about me?_

“Yeah! She’s interesting, huh?”

“Sure, as long as she keeps her article topics to problematic celebrities. If she writes an article about _Mr. Han_ , the phone calls would never stop.”

I try not to give myself away but it’s so easy to let their words flatter me. I mean, no one at _Listless_ would ever praise my work. And well, I wouldn’t exactly call this “praise”, but it’s close enough for me. ( _I’m just that desperate, Jesus Christ …_ )

The redhead now scrolls through her phone, moving over to show the brunette, “Her other articles are all along the same page, writing about superstars and exposing some deep, hidden aspect of their lives … how do you think she does it?”

Her friend shrugs, “Probably college degrees or years of experience, maybe even both.”

_Aww, thank you, you’re too kind, but I’ve only been writing as a journalist for a year. My other work was editing, but that wasn’t as fun._

Despite the lack of enthusiasm, the redhead remains undeterred (they must be pretty close … ), “You think she gets all this information herself?”

_I do, in fact. Fieldwork keeps me from becoming a shut-in and it’s nice to get around from time to time._

“Maybe she has a partner.”

_Nah, I’m forever a solo-player. Partners tend to be unreliable and no one can work on my level._

“Ah, good point. Either way, _I can’t wait to read her next article!_ ”

_Oh._

_I was … fired._

_Right._

_And Cynthia’s no longer mine._ (Those bastards licensed her name.)

_Fuck._

The brunette sighs, “That’s _not_ something to look forward to, really. _Especially_ when you work at C&R.”

“Oh, just you wait, Jaehee, I’m sure Cynthia’s next article will be a smash hit and you’ll be interested too!”

“I sincerely doubt that, but sure, Claire.”

As their conversation dies down, so does my momentary happiness.

The redhead starts to read a few of my articles aloud to her friend and I get up to switch cars. It’s embarrassing and depressing to hear that shit right now and I just … don’t have the mental strength for it.

I take out my headphones and leave the car behind, unable to keep listening to their idle chatter.

_Maybe I should actually listen to music when I get to the next car … Maybe it could bring back some semblance of my sanity, or at least make me forget for a little while more._

Sliding the door open and entering the next car, I flick through my playlists until I receive a notification.

_Who’s “UNKNOWN”?_

 

***

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**UNKNOWN**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

\-----------UNKNOWN has entered the chatroom-----------

**UNKNOWN** : Hello?

**UNKNOWN** : Is someone there?

**UNKNOWN** : Can you see this?

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I frown. _What_ _kind of username is “UNKNOWN”?_

I type back, curiosity getting the best of me.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I can, and who are you?

**UNKNOWN** : Finally... a connection!

**UNKNOWN** : I’m a bit flustered myself, but I

found a smartphone at the subway station

and all it had was this messenger app.

**UNKNOWN** : I want to find the owner, but there’s

no contact info or call records. Just an address

and a string of numbers, maybe a code of some sorts?

**UNKNOWN** : I’d go myself, but I’m currently abroad.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

How vague of you … Gimme more, stranger.

I’m gonna have to put this stranger to the test.

_Journalist Skill: Info Extract. Engage._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That’s real nice, _but who tf are you_

**UNKNOWN** : Me? Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce

myself.

**UNKNOWN** : I’m just… a student studying abroad.

I’d tell you my name, but it’s not that important,

really. ^^;

**UNKNOWN** :

 

**UNKNOWN** : ^this is me^

**UNKNOWN** : I just want to find the owner of this

phone, if you’ll help me. After that, I’ll be

out of your hair. ^^

Is this some kind of prank

**UNKNOWN** : It’s not a prank and no, you’re not going to get mugged ^^;;

**UNKNOWN** : I Googled the address and it’s in a well developed area,

_How do you know I’m even near this address_

**UNKNOWN** : Searched the area code of your number.

Hm. Makes sense. Go on.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He seems earnest. I guess he’s really determined about doing the right thing.

That’s … pretty sweet.

But still, I don’t know him and I don’t have to care. Let’s just toy with him for a bit and then toss him aside, it’ll be a good way to clear my mind. Let’s have a little fun for once …

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**UNKNOWN** : As for why I’m so determined to return this phone…

**UNKNOWN** : Well, to be honest, I have a religion.

(Please don’t tell me you worship lolis)

**UNKNOWN** : Um… I don’t even know what that means ^^;

_Then you must be really religious, my friend_

**UNKNOWN** : ?

just continue, dude, i’m just trolling~

**UNKNOWN** : Well, my religion says that you must not

miss any opportunity to do good, no matter how small.

**UNKNOWN** : Some say that’s just being nosy, but I’m not

like normal people.

Wow _,_ you’re kinda like an angel, my dude

**UNKNOWN** : I’ve never been called an angel before,

so uh,,, thanks, I guess?

You’re welcome, uwu♥

**UNKNOWN** : So, will you help me?

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

No. Obviously I shouldn’t.

But … he _seems_ honest.

_Fuck, I’m weak._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sure, why not.

It’ll be like the Crusades; you’re the church, I’m the mercenary~

**UNKNOWN** : That’s… an interesting way to put it ^^;

_So what’s the address?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, Next chapter is super long, even though I tried my best to shorten it ;~;  
> The suffering will only grow as we keep going but please stick with me ^^;
> 
> of course, that's your choice tho, lol


End file.
